


You're the Damn Reason?!

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [26]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bizarrely inappropriate soulmark, Can be read as any of the Doctors honestly, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Crack Fic, Doctor POV, F/M, First Meet, Humor, Soulmarks, first person POV, gif prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Doctor John Noble HATES his soulmark! Honestly? How is it even fair that it looks like that? Why can't it be something more normal?





	You're the Damn Reason?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGeek/gifts).



Soul marks are so unfair. I mean, honestly. Why do we have to walk around with pictures of our soulmates first words to us? Other people think they are so cool, because their wrist markings are adorable things like pretty eyes or hands passing somebody something. Others are little marks of their dog or cat, maybe a book, and even a taxi cab. But me? Nooooo, I've got a flipping dick on my wrist. How is that even fair? Not like spotted dick or Dick Van Dyke. Nope, I have a literal dick on my wrist. Twenty-seven years of being the butt of everyone's soul mate jokes.

That's why, since I was a kid, I have worn long sleeves year round. Granted, it sucked growing up, but as an adult it became easier to hide under dress shirts, suits, wrist watched or even my surgical gloves. My sister, Donna, never lets me live it down either. My best friend Jack, he constantly makes jokes about how awkward it must look when I.... well that's off track.

It's annoying, because this heat wave is something else. It's hotter than Hades out here, and Jack and Donna insisted that I come out to this stupid Vitex celebration in the park. Jack got the tickets because he is head of security and wanted to introduce Donna to Mrs. Tyler, since her current assistant was about to retire. Donna sort of rage quit her last job when the boss copped a feel. By rage quit, I mean she threw a coffee pot at his crotch. So here I am, wandering around in this blood heatwave wearing a long sleeve shirt because I don't want to get any comments.

Not only am I sweating Niagra Falls down my back, my hair is plastered to my forehead, and I've lost my wallet. All I want to do is find it and buy myself a nice cold pint. I'm halfway to the security booth to see if it's been turned in, when a blonde woman stops in front of me to chat up someone at an art booth. She's got on a pair of short khaki shorts, a maroon halter top, and a pair of sandals laced up to her knees. Her luscious lips are glossed with a shiny pink shade, and her eyes are lined with heavy kohl and thick mascara. On any other woman, it would look cheap, but it gives her amber eyes almost a golden glow. In her right hand is clutched a thick leather wallet, and she is pointing at it. It's my bloody wallet! Before I can stop her, she turns and starts walking away.

I start shoving through the crowd and rushing over to her. I yank it from her grasp, realizing that we are only a few steps from the security booth. "That's mine!" I huff, ignoring her wide eyed look that is slowly turning into a glower. I flip it open to make sure everything is still inside. All of the cash was gone, and I had left my cards at home for just this reason.

"Well you don't have to be a dick about it." The woman growls. My heart stutters to a stop, and my wrist tingles sharply. "I was about to take it to the..." her words trail off as she looks down at her own wrist with a gasp.

"You!" My shock has warn off to an irritated amusement. "You're the damn reason I've been walking around with this for twenty-seven flippin' years?" I shove my wallet away and rip my sleeve up to show the phallus that has been tormenting me my whole life.

The woman stares at the mark on her wrist, two hands tugging a small square object, then at mine. Her amber eyes flash up to mine, and she lets out a giggle. "Oh, my, God. I am so sorry." Her cheeks flush a lovely pink to match her lips, and her tongue curls up to touch her teeth. The adorable smile melts my irritation quicker than the ice cream on the cone of a child walking by.

"Is there a problem, Miss Tyler?" Jack's voice comes from behind me, firm and cold. Hang on, Miss Tyler, as in Rose Tyler. I didn't even recognize her without her large black sunglasses that she wore to avoid the paparazzi or the designer label dresses that she donned for charity events.

"No, Captain Harkness." Rose tucks her hair back behind her ear. "Just getting acquainted with someone."

"Beat it Jack." I can't help but laugh at this sudden revelation. "I'm busy."

"John?" Jack steps around, and his blue eyes dart between us. They land on our expose wrists, and he laughs. "Bwahahaha Wow! This is a story I so need to hear later." He shakes his head, laughing so hard tears are forming in his eyes. "I'll just..." he stumbles off, his laughter echoing over the crowd.

"Well, this is a bit awkward." I offer, tugging my sleeve down. I run a hand through my hair. "Um, maybe we should start over. I'm John Noble." I hold out my hand and kick at the dirt a bit with my Converse.

"Rose, Rose Tyler." Her fingers close around mine, and that warm tingle sparks up my arm. Judging by the way those intoxicating eyes light up as her fingers jerk, she felt it to. My heart is pounding so hard that I barely hear her next sentence.

"Sorry what?" I ask, swallowing and twisting our hands so they clasp together between us. I already love how perfectly her fingers fit in mine.

"I said." Rose looks up at me and bites that pouty lower lip a bit. "Want to go get some chips or something?"

I feel my face flush from more than the heat. "My money was stolen."

"What sort of date are you." She gives a soft laugh and squeezes my hand. I could listen to that laugh all day. "Come on then, tight wad. Chips are on me." I go willingly as she pulls my hand. "After all, my family is hosting this event."

"Right!" I can't help but laugh as we stroll through the crowd, and only now do I realize that Jack is shooing away some guys following us with ear pieces in their ears. "Consider it repayment for making me walk around with a dick on my arm for my whole life."

Rose snorts out a laugh and wipes her eyes with her free hand. "Oh, John. I am so..." she shakes her hair and dissolves into giggles. "I am so sorry."

Suddenly, the mark doesn't seem so obscene or annoying. Just feeling her hand in mine and watching her tears of laughter smudge her eyeliner makes it worth a lifetime of teasing. "So worth it though." I raise our joined hands up to kiss her fingers and let her lead me onward. Maybe soulmarks aren't so bad after all.


End file.
